¿A quién eliges, Hikari?
by Telitah
Summary: Un one-shot con narración estilo "chat". Un programa donde la conductora es Telitah y de invitada de honor está Hikari, que tendrá varios momentos con algunos chicos conocidos de Pokémon, tanto del anime como del videojuego.


_L__as luces se encienden en el escenario. Una chica, acompañada de un Infernape, portaba un micrófono y miraba por todas partes._

Telitah: ¿Dónde está nuestra protagonista?

Desconocido del foro: No ha llegado aún.

Telitah: Jo, ¿Cómo que no ha llegado? Traedla con amenazas, si es necesario.

Desconocido del foro: Pero...

Telitah: ¡Pero nada! Estamos por comenzar la emisión.

Desconocido del foro: Pero si la emisión ya ha comenzado, señorita.

Telitah: ... ¿Estás jugando conmigo, verdad?

Desconocido del foro: -Niega con la cabeza-

Telitah: Jo... –mira hacia los lectores: ¡Bienvenidos sean! ¡El día de hoy tenemos a una invitada especial, donde hablaremos con ella y los chicos que podrían llegar a robarse el corazón de esta joven! Con vosotros... ¡Hikari!

_Se da un anuncio de "Aplaudir"__. El público lector aplaude efusivamente. Momentos después, el grillito comienza a hacer acto de presencia._

Telitah: Os he dicho que quería a Hikari aquí, no a un grillo cantautor.  
¡Infernape, Rueda...!

Trabajadores del foro: ¡No por favor! La hemos traído ya.

_En ese instante, la joven Hikari, de Pokémon, aparece, siendo cargada por un trabajador del lugar. _

Hikari: ¡Dejadme ya!

Telitah: -Sonrisa maliciosa- Bienvenida seas, Hikari-chan.

Hikari: -La mira- ¿Y tú eres...?

Telitah: Yo soy la chica que dirige la emisión de hoy, ¿vale? Estás aquí de invitada para que juegues un poquito con nosotros y unos cuantos chicos más –Ríe por lo bajo-

Hikari: ¿Eh, quiénes?

Telitah: ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Traed a los jóvenes!

_Satoshi, Kenny, Shinji, Jun, Kouki, Volkner y Riley aparecen en el escenario. _

Telitah: -Alzando los brazos- ¡Bienvenidos, jóvenes! ¿Estáis listos para comenzar la diversión?

Hikari: ¿Por qué están todos ellos aquí?

Telitah: No seas apresurada, pequeña...la cosa esta así: Los chicos, uno por uno, pasarán unos instantes únicamente con Hikari, y ya veremos que es lo que nuestros anfitriones hacen con ella, ¿vale? –Ríe por lo bajo...nuevamente.-

Hikari: -Sonrojada- ¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¿Qué quieres que hagan conmigo? ¡Si no soy un juguete!

Telitah: No, quizá no, pero algo así. Bien, ¡Empezamos con SATOSHI!

_Unas manos robotizadas aparecen y toman a todos los demás chicos por detrás, sacándolos del escenario. Las luces se apagan. _

Hikari: ¡KYAAAAA! –Abraza a Satoshi, temerosa-

Satoshi: ...Etto... Hi-Hikari...

Hikari: ¿Uh? –lo mira- ¡KYA! ¡Sa-satoshi, perdón!

Satoshi: No pasa nada...supongo.

Telitah: ¡ENCIENDAN!

_Las luces se encienden, y todos ven a Hikari y a Satoshi abrazaditos._

Hikari: ...

Satoshi: ...

Hikari: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Le da una cachetada a Satoshi-

Satoshi: ¡AUCH! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Hikari: ¡Me has abrazado, tonto!

Satoshi: ¿Yo? ¡Pero si tú fuiste la que me abrazaste, miedosa!

Hikari: -Sonrojada- ¡Claro que no! Aprovechaste la oscuridad para abrazarme, ¡No lo niegues!

Satoshi: -Rojo de la cara- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Telitah: -Bostezando- No me imaginé que sería tan aburrido. En fin, vamos con el siguiente.

Hikari y Satoshi: ¿?

_Otra mano robótica aparece y se lleva a Satoshi._

Hikari: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Telitah: Tranquila chica, a ver si obtenemos un poco más de acción ahora. Veamos... Infernape, ¡Trae el siguiente papelito!

_El Pokémon de Telitah aparece y le entrega el papelito a su entrenadora._

Telitah: A ver, quién sigue... –Abre el papelito- ¿QUÉ? ¿Kenny?

Hikari: Hmpf! –Sonrojo, pone su mano derecha sobre su boca.-

Telitah: En fin, no importa. ¡TRAED AL SIGUIENTE CHICO!

_Aparece Kenny en el escenario, sale el letrero de "Aplausos". El público lector aplaude repentinamente._

Kenny: -Saludando- ¡Kari, qué gusto verte!

Hikari: Kenny...tenía mucho sin verte... –Corre a abrazarlo-

_Sale el letrero de "Aww" y todo el público lector dice "¡Aww..!"_

Kenny: Me gustaría compartir unos momentos contigo, ¿puedo?

Hikari: Claro, adelante.

_Trabajadores del foro aparecen y colocan rápidamente sofás en el escenario. Hikari y Kenny se sientan._

Kenny: Kari, hay algo que siempre te he querido decir... –Toma suavemente las manos de su acompañante-

Hikari: ...Claro Kenny, habla.

Kenny: Yo...quiero decirte que... –Sonrojo-

Hikari: -Sonrojo- ... ¿Sí?

Telitah: ¡AAAAAALTO! Esto no puede continuar así, no, no. Kenny, si hubiera una buena razón para elegir a Hikari como la persona que deseas para que sea la madre de tus futuros hijos, la mujer que te acompañe toda tu vida, te mantenga a tus Pokémon y esté ahí apoyándote en cada concurso Pokémon, ¿Cuál sería?

Kenny: ...

Hikari: ...

Kenny: ... ¿Ah?

Hikari: -Voltea a verlo- ¿Has llegado a pensar así de mí? –Más roja-

Kenny: Y-yo... la verdad...

Hikari: -Gritando- ¡Habla ya!

Kenny: ¡S-Si!

Hikari: ...

Kenny: ...

Telitah: ...

Hikari: ... ¿La persona que mantenga a tus Pokémon? ¡KENNY! –En posición preparada para darle un golpe en la cabeza-

Kenny: ¡H-Hikari esa no fue mi intención! ¡También te deseo para otras cosas!

Hikari: ...!

Kenny: -Más rojo que nunca-

Telitah: Uh, la gota que derramó el vaso... ¡CIERREN TELONES!

_Los telones se cierran, se escucha un grito femenino desde adentro, seguido por un golpe._

_-_

Telitah: Etto, después del pequeño problemita regresamos con esto. ¡Que entre Hikari!

_La joven entra, ya sonriente y saludando._

Telitah: Ahora que entre el siguiente chico. ¡SHINJI!

_Las fanáticas enloquecidas resuenan entre el público por la llegada de Shinji._

Telitah: No, no, chicas, déjenme decirles que por desgracia este momento es únicamente para Shinji y Hikari, cofcofaunquetambiénquieromidebutcofcof.

Hikari: ¿Eh?

Telitah: No pasa nada Hikari, me ha dado un poco de tos solamente. ¿Dónde está Shinji?

Hikari: No importa si no viene, bastante he tenido con Satoshi y Kenny. Además, con Shinji poco interactúo.

Telitah: Ejem, qué poco aguantas, Hikari. Además, este espacio es para que trabajes tu relación con Shinji. ¡TRAED AL CHICO YA!

_En eso, aparece Shinji. Las fans empiezan a gritar enloquecidamente._

Hikari: -Desvía la mirada.-

Shinji: Qué niñas tan más ruidosas. –Se cruza de brazos-

Telitah: ¡Bienvenido seas, Shinji-kun! Te dejaré tu momento junto a Hikari, así que aprovéchalo bien, ¿Vale? ¡Adiós!

_Las luces se apagan, únicamente queda una que apunta a Hikari y a Shinji._

Shinji: -Con los ojos cerrados y en brazos cruzados-

Hikari: -Nerviosa-

Shinji: ...

Hikari: Etto... Shinji, Telitah ha dicho que aprovechemos bien este momento.

Shinji: -La mira de reojo y observa su falda rosada atentamente.-

Hikari: -Se percata de la acción de Shinji- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Pervertido! –Trata de cubrirse con las manos, sonrojada-

Shinji: Esa falda...

Hikari: Hmpf! –Aún más roja-

Shinji: Jo, eres tentadora, niñita.

_Entre el público, se escucha sollozar a las decepcionadas fanáticas._

Hikari: ¿Ten...tadora?

Shinji: -Vuelve a cerrar los ojos-

Hikari: ...Shi-Shinji... ¿En verdad piensas eso de mí?

Shinji: -Silencio-

Hikari: ...

Shinji: ...

Hikari: ¿...?

Shinji: ...

Hikari: ... ¿Y bien?

Shinji: ¿Quieres respuesta?

Hikari: -Asiente, tímidamente, roja a no más poder.-

Shinji: -Entablando una media sonrisa- Así será.

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shinji acorrala a Hikari en la pared, acercándose lentamente a sus labios, mientras la joven se sonrojaba aún más._

Hikari: Shi-Shinji...

Telitah: -Sonido de emergencia- ¡OI, ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES! Shinji, Es un programa familiar, ¡Ponle un alto a tus deseos!

Shinji: -Mirada asesina a Telitah, sin dejar a Hikari- Niña molesta.

Telitah: ¿QUÉ? Bueno, Hikari, llama a seguridad si es necesario. ¡LUCES!

Hikari: -Roja a no más poder- Shinji... yo...te...

Telitah: ¡He dicho LUCES!

_Las luces se apagan. El sonido de decepción entre las fanáticas se escucha claramente._

_-_

Telitah: Después de ciertas escenitas, regresamos con la siguiente persona invitada. ¡Hikari, sal!

_Hikari aparece en el escenario, sonriente._

Telitah: Y nuestro siguiente chico... ¡JUN!

_Jun entra corriendo al escenario, pasando rápidamente junto a Hikari, haciendo que a ésta se le levantara la falda._

Hikari: ¡KYA! –Trata de cubrirse con las manos-

Jun: ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Más vale que sea rápido, ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer!

Telitah: Tranquilo Jun, solo tienes que interactuar con tu mejor amiga de la infancia Hikari y listo. Dile lo que quieras.

Jun: ¿Y se acabó?

Telitah: Y se acabó.

Jun: Vale, no está tan difícil después de todo.

Hikari: -Se acerca- ¡Jun! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

Telitah: -Le hace ojitos a Hikari- Ya te vi, coqueta, besuqueándote en la oscuridad con Shinji-kun...

Hikari: ¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¡Claro que no!

Jun: ...Te han descubierto, Hikari.

Hikari: -Suspiro- Jun...te he extrañado mucho.

Jun: Y yo a ti.

Telitah: -Pensando: "La chica ha cambiado radicalmente de tema...cobarde."-

Hikari: Puedo...puedo... ¿Abrazarte?

Jun: -Sonrojo- Claro...

Hikari: -Abraza lentamente a su mejor amigo-

Jun: -Accede al abrazo-

Hikari: ...

Jun: ...

Telitah: Bueh, para dejarlos en su "momentito" vamos a un pequeño corte y regresamos.

-

Telitah: Bueno, creo que regresamos. En fin, vamos con el siguiente chico. ¡KOUKI!

_Hikari se encontraba sentada en el sofá. En eso, Kouki entra al escenario y se sienta junto a ella. Aplausos._

Kouki: ¡Hola, Hikari!

Hikari: Hola, Kouki –Gotita estilo animé-

Kouki: -Saca un pan de su mochila y le ofrece a Hikari- ¿Gustas? Está muy bueno.

Hikari: No gracias.

Telitah: ...Jo, Kouki, ¡Que no es momento para comer!

Kouki: Aww... en fin. –Guarda su pan.- ¿Cómo has estado, Hikari?

Hikari: Muy bien, supongo.

Kouki: Quiero volver a recorrer Sinnoh contigo.

Telitah: Teheh... Claro, será después.

Telitah: Aburrido. ¡LARGO!

_La super mano robótica de Telitah hace su reaparición y saca a Kouki del escenario._

Telitah: Vamos por el penúltimo chico. ¡VOLKNER, EL CHICO ELÉCTRICO!

_En eso, aparece en el escenario Volkner, saludando alegremente. Se acerca a Hikari._

Volkner: ¿Qué tal? –Abraza a Hikari por detrás-

Hikari: -Suelta un gemido inoportuno.-

Telitah: Uff, Hikari, prepárate, porque este chico se aburre con facilidad. Su vida necesita y está llena de carga y electricidad.

Hikari: ... ¿Cómo? –Roja a no más poder- Volk...ner... ¿Podrías...dejarme...?

Volkner: Claro. –Se sienta a su lado, adaptando su típica pose de aburrimiento-

Hikari: -Lo mira de reojo.- ¿Te parezco aburrida?

Volkner: Quizá un poco.

Hikari: ¡KYA! Per-perdón...

Volkner: -Sacude la cabeza, riendo- No es tu culpa, eres muy joven.

Hikari: -Sonrojo total.-

Telitah: ...Creo que el tema tampoco fue el indicado esta vez. ¿Pasamos al último chico? ¡RILEY, HAZ TU ACTO DE PRESENCIA!

_Volkner sale del escenario. Hikari se emociona y aparece un Lucario junto a Riley. El chico besa suavemente la mano de Hikari, haciendo que ésta casi se desmayara de la emoción._

Telitah: Continuemos con esto.

Riley: Hikari, hoy estás más bella que la última vez que te vi.

Hikari: ¿Tú lo crees?

Riley: -Asiente, coqueto y sonriente.-

Hikari: -Sonrojo- Pues... muchas gracias.

Riley: Gracias a ti. –Voz seductora-

Hikari: ¿Pero...por qué?

Riley: Por compartir este momento conmigo... Eres hermosa, más hermosa que cualquier otra chica.

Hikari: -Sin poder hablar bien.- Gra-gracias.

Riley: Hikari...

Hikari: ... ¿Dime?

_En eso, Riley se acerca muy lentamente a la cara de Hikari. La chica, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se sonroja completamente. Desde una esquina, todos los demás chicos que ya habían pasado los miran celosamente, maldiciendo a Riley por lo bajo._

Telitah: Creo que ya fue suficiente de estas escenitas. Hikari, en primera, eres una niña que se deja muy fácilmente. ¿A quién quieres de verdad?

Hikari: -Interrumpiendo su momento- ¿Eh? Pues, yo...

Telitah: ¡HABLA YA! Quiero concluir esta cosa.

Hikari: Pues...yo...

_Todos los chicos se acercaron lentamente a Hikari para escuchar mejor su respuesta._

Hikari: Yo...

Todos los chicos: ...?

Hikari: Yo...

Telitah: ...

Hikari: Yo...

Telitah: ¡BASTA YAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Estoy harta, ¡Habla de una vez por todas, niña! ¡Apuesto a que te gusta Zoey!

_Gulp, la gota que derramó el vaso...nuevamente._

Hikari: -Sonrojo total, extremo.-

Todos los chicos: -Rojos a más no poder-

Zoey: -Hace acto de presencia- ¡Oh, Hikari!

Hikari: ¡KYAAAAAAAA!

Telitah: ...Etto, mejor terminamos esto. ¡LUCES!

_Las luces se apagan y el silencio reina en el lugar. La emisión ha finalizado._

_**FIN**_


End file.
